


Where Everybody Knows Your Name

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, People get shot, but it's all good, violence mentioned sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arms deal goes slightly awry, leaving Ryan and Gavin in the middle of a shoot out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, I've opened up some commissions on my tumblr at http://davidelizabethbowiestrider.tumblr.com/post/146239351238/commissions-for-sale to help pay some bills since I injured my shoulder. If anyone is interested in buying some words, send me a message there :) 
> 
> Also the Cheers theme was stuck in my head so badly that I had to write this instead of finishing the next chapter of TKAK. Whoops.

“Making your way in the world today takes everything you got.”

Bullets pinged off of the cold metal of the car in front of him, denting the metal and ricocheting off and out as around him the noise of the gun fight grew. It was suppose to be a simple trade, guns for money, money for guns, and neither Gavin nor Ryan had expected the arms dealers they’d been making the trade with to pull out the heavy arms and start shooting. Ryan had ducked behind the closest car, but Gavin had been caught by a bullet through his shoulder and had rolled behind a few crates, gun held haphazardly as he peered between the boxes, singing over the gunfire to distract himself from the burning pain radiating from the wound. Gritting his teeth, he reloaded his gun and popped up over the side of the crate he was behind, picking off another of the dealers men as he half yelled, half sang at his shot. “Taking a break from all your worries sure would-fuck-help a lot!” Ducking back down, he pressed his hand to the wound, hissing at the pain that shot through his shoulder at the action. He was pretty sure the bullet had passed right through and not hit anything important; his only concern now was bleeding out or losing enough feeling in the arm to cause issues with his shooting. He peered around the box, able to see Ryan from where he knelt- the larger man’s dark form was comforting, and he was glad he hadn’t taken the job alone when Geoff had put him on the task. 

“Wouldn’t you like to get away?” Ryan’s voice filtered through the earpiece he was wearing, and Gavin couldn’t help the manic laugh at the other man’s deep voice singing the next line of the song. Peering through the crates, he spotted Ryan glancing back at him, eerie skull mask still in place. He could still see the blue of his eyes from his position, though, and the thought that Ryan was playing along caused Gavin to grin at him. 

“Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name and they’re always glad you came!” Popping back up, Gavin fired two precise shots; one into the chest of the last bodyguard, and the other above the dealer, the bullet pinging harmlessly off of the chain above his head. Gavin frowned, gesturing up with his gun once Ryan glanced his way- there was a large marble slab above the dealer, the warehouse they were in the site of what appeared to be stone counter top transport. 

“You wanna be where you can see our troubles are all the same.” Ryan’s voice was calm and smooth, and Gavin took a moment to appreciate it as Ryan nodded that he had caught on to what Gavin had been trying to do. 

“You wanna be where everybody knows your name.” Gavin sang the words gleefully as he watched Ryan line up his shot; leaning around the crates to watch as Ryan moved to shoot his gun. Ryan’s bullet hit it’s target; hitting the chain at a better angle and causing one of the links to break, the two watching as the slab dropped suddenly on the last man. The warehouse was silent for a long moment before Ryan stood up, cautiously looking around before moving to Gavin’s hiding spot, kneeling next to him and frowning as he inspected his shoulder. 

“The Cheers theme? Really?” Gavin shrugged, gasping in pain as the movement caused a spike of agony to move through the muscle of his arm, and Ryan’s frown deepened. “Looks like a clean shot, bullet exited fine. You might have some of your shirt in the wound though, we better get to Caleb.” Gavin nodded, reaching his hands out to run over Ryan, frown deepening as he noticed a gash in the older man’s side. 

“You’re hurt too. Let me take a look.” Rolling his eyes, Ryan pulled his jacket and shirt out of the way, and Gavin inspected the large gash carefully. “It was the first song that popped into my head to distract me okay? This doesn’t look too deep. You probably won’t need stitches, but better have Caleb take a look anyways.” Struggling to stand up, the world spinning slightly now that his adrenaline was fading out, he reached to steady Ryan the best he could as the two turned towards their car. 

“Wheels look surprisingly fine. Those idiots didn’t have very good aim, all truth told. Let me do a quick check to make sure it’s all cosmetic damage before we get in though, I don’t want to turn the car on and explode.” Gavin nodded at Ryan’s words, leaning against the passenger side door as he waited for the all clear from his companion. 

“Who just starts shooting people up at random?” Gavin asked, voice just this side of offended as he pressed his hand to his shoulder again to try to staunch the bleeding. Ryan shrugged, moving back to Gavin to loop his arm around the younger man before nodding towards the parking lot just outside the door. 

“Babies. There must have been some ricochet under the car, it’s all shot up under there. I’m worried that if I start it up we’re just going to blow. We’ll hotwire a car from out in the parking lot and head back to Caleb's from there.” Gavin nodded, letting Ryan lead the way outside to the closest car. Ryan used his elbow to break the driver side window of the old 93 Jetta to pull the lock and open the door, sweeping the broken glass out with his arm before sliding in to open the passenger side door for Gavin. 

“Geoff said this would be an easy job. In and out. No fuss. Bloody tosser, I should have known better that to trust anything he called easy. “ As Ryan pried the panel he needed to get behind off the dashboard, Gavin began poking around the car, opening the glove compartment and making an amused noise as he pulled out a line of condoms and a pack of gum. “Well then, someone's been driving the fun time car. “ Ryan snorted, sitting up as the car started up and reaching to put the car into drive as in the distance, sirens began to be heard. 

“We’d better get out of here now, it looks like someone called the cops on our little shootout. “ Gavin glanced back towards the sound of the sirens as Ryan headed out of the parking lot, shaking his head as they pulled out onto the main street and turned towards the direction of Caleb’s clinic. Gavin closed the glove box, shifting some to dig into his pocket for his phone as Ryan drove. Pulling up Geoff’s number, he pressed the call button, holding the phone to his ear as he locked the door and leant against it. 

“Are you guys done? Did you make the deal?” Geoff’s tone was lazy as he answered, and Gavin let out a snort at his questions. 

“If by make a deal you mean get shot, yes Geoff. We made such a deal.” There was a shuffling noise on the other end of the phone, and Geoff let out a noise of distress. 

“Who got shot? You got shot? What the fuck happened? Are you guys okay?” Gavin let out a puff of air in an attempt to blow a strand of hair from his face, watching the buildings pass outside his window. He was beginning to feel a bit woozy, the blood still trickling from the wound in his shoulder as they drove. 

“Both of us got shot. We’re headed to Caleb’s now, then we’ll come back to the penthouse. They double crossed us, didn’t even want to discuss a deal. We’re going to have to deal with that, Geoff.” Geoff made a noise of agreement, and Gavin let out a soft sigh. “So we’ll see you when we get back. You owe me, you prick, you said this would be an easy job.” Geoff groaned, and Gavin smiled some. 

“Alright. I owe you. I’ll see you two when you get back. Be safe.” Gavin hummed, hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket before turning back to Ryan, watching him quietly for a moment before he began humming the Cheers theme again. 

“So why do you even have that stuck in your head?” Ryan’s voice was clipped, and Gavin assumed that the pain from his side was finally catching up with him now that the adrenaline was wearing off. 

“Jeremy and I were watching it last night. Fell asleep with Netflix going, guess it got stuck in my head. I didn’t even know you watched it, I’d have invited you!” Ryan snorted, and Gavin gave a small pout. “It’s a classic, innit?” Shaking his head, Ryan turned onto a side road. 

“If you say so, Gavin. Come on, we’re here. Let’s go get fixed up, and we can go yell at Geoff for being an idiot.” Gavin nodded as the car came to a park, both men exiting the car carefully, moving to support each other as they headed towards the clinic door. 

“It is a classic. Everyone knows the theme song.” Ryan groaned, and Gavin took it as a victory as they entered the clinic, a grin on his face.


End file.
